


Wilbur's Office

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, It happens before the story even really starts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy hasn't answered anyone all day, they were getting worried. When Tommy finally does reach out it's not what they expected.OrTommy's sad, Wilbur, Tubbo, Phil are supportive, and Techno is going to track someone down.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	Wilbur's Office

“Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah Wil?” Tubbo responded.

They were both streaming on the DreamSMP, both had messaged their friend Tommy, neither had gotten a response. They were getting worried.

“I’m dming you something.”

Wilbur:  _“Have you heard from Tommy at all today?”_

Tubbo:  _“No, have you?”_

Wilbur:  _“I haven’t, no one has.”_

Tubbo laughed nervously.

Both streamers were pointedly ignoring all questions about Tommy, where he was, if he was going to be streaming, anything about him.

Wilbur’s phone rang. “I forgot to put my phone on silent, shit.” He grabbed his phone going to silence it, he caught the caller ID, Tommy. His eyes widened, “I’ll be right back, I have to take this.” He muted his mic both on his stream and on discord, answered the phone, and left the camera’s view.

“Tommy?”

“Wil-Wilbur,” Tommy’s voice cracked.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“My parents, my parents are gone.”

_Well fuck,_ “Hey, hey, it’s okay, where are you?”

“‘M at my Grandparents.”

“That’s good, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m-I’m okay.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Can-can I join you and Tubbo’s call, not to talk, just to listen?”

“Yeah, of course, do you want me to message Tubbo?”

“Phil and Techno too.”

“Okay,” He goes back to his computer, not caring about the fact that his viewers could see him.

We care deeply about TommyInnit

Wilbur:  _“Tommy’s parents are gone, he’s at his Grandparents, he’s joining Tubbo and I’s call to listen. Don’t mention it until he does.”_

Tubbo:  _“Okay! I’m glad he’s okay.”_

Techno:  _“If someone killed his parents, I’m tracking them down.”_

Phil:  _“Tell him we’re here for him.”_

Wilbur:  _“Will do.”_

“We’re here for you.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to hang up and call you on discord now, okay?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Okay.” He ended the call and quickly called him on discord, adding him to the VC he and Tubbo were in.

Tommy muted.

Wilbur un-muted his mic, “Okay, I’m back, just had to take a call real quick.”

“Welcome back, Wilbur!” Tubbo said.

“We’re working on a bee farm right?”

“Right!”

**“Where is Tommy? Is he okay?”** A dono on Tubbo’s stream read out.

“Tommy’s fine, he’s just busy right now,” Tubbo said, not a lie, just not the whole truth.

“Yeah, we haven’t mentioned him, because he’s asked us not too,” Wilbur said.

Wilbur raided Tubbo and brought Tommy into a different VC.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He made it so Tubbo, Techno, and Phil could join the call.

Phil was streaming and Techno was probably farming potatoes.

“Someone broke into my house and stabbed my parents, I’m not going to be able to stream, or even play Minecraft, for awhile. My house is a crime scene, I can’t get my things.”

“Should I message Scott?” Tubbo asked.

“Wait, Tommy, if you’re allowed you could come stream in my office, with an adult family member, while I stream from my apartment, so you can still stream MCC.”

“I’ll ask,” Tommy said, sounds of him moving, He asked something that was muffled, “They said yeah as long as my Uncle comes with me.”

“Okay, we’ll plan for that, and are we going to explain?” Tubbo asked.

“No.” Tommy and Wilbur chorused.

Tubbo snorted, “I raided Phil.”

“Pog,” Tommy said.

“He deserves it.”

“Oh for sure!”

* * *

_‘Why are you in Wilbur’s office’_ His chat kept asking.

“Hello Wilbur,” He said un-muting/un-deafening.

“Hi Tommy, how’s my shitty computer working for you?”

“Good, all things considered, it’s still shit though.”

“Don’t I fucking know it.”

They both laughed.

* * *

“Hey, so this is going to be a different type stream. I’m going to be explaining where I’ve been and why I streamed MCC, here at Wilbur’s office on his shit computer.”

Wilbur laughed off screen, “Shit computer indeed.”

“Shut up Wil!”

“I let you stream on my computer and this is how you repay me.”

“Yes.”

They both laughed.

“Okay,” Tommy said bringing the attention back to the topic of the stream, “Okay, this isn’t a nice topic, a nice thing to talk about, it’s really fucked up, so if you can’t stomach dark shit, leave please, I put a trigger warning on screen so, I’m not at fault if something happens. So, long story short, I’m an orphan now. Someone, we know who did it but I don’t want to give them publicity, broke into my home and stabbed both of my parents in the middle of the night. I called the police in the morning, I’ve been staying with my Grandparents. Since my house has been a crime scene for a while, I couldn’t get my streaming stuff, we’re going to get it in a couple days. The first day Tubbo and Wilbur said I was ‘busy’ after Wil answered a call was the day it happened, I was the one who called him. The call was the first time anyone had heard from me all day. I joined Tubbo and Wilbur’s call to listen and then after stream, I told them about what happened.”

Support flooded in via chat, which made Tommy grin.

“Thanks guys, now, who wants to see whats been going on the DreamSMP server while I’ve been away?” Tommy’s persona was back.

Wilbur smiled, glad Tommy was coming back, he could tell that the persona was easier to put up than when he did for MCC. Tommy was becoming himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
